Electrical cords are often numerous in both residential and commercial environments. As a result, organizing a large number of electrical cords can often be a frustrating task, particularly due to the tendency of electrical cords to twist and tangle. This creates difficulties as the electrical cords must be untwisted and untangled prior to use. Many different types of cord organizers exist, although not without their own drawbacks. One of the most common types of cord organizers is an elongated device around which a cord may be wrapped. The ends of the elongated device typically include an indent for aiding in retaining a cord on the elongated device. A drawback that is inherent to this type of cord organizer is the difficulty of quickly removing the cord from the cord organizer prior to use due to the fact that the cord must be wrapped tightly around the cord organizer in order to prevent separation.
The present invention is a cord holder and organizer for electrical cords when not in use. The present invention provides a means of conveniently managing multiple electrical cords and additionally allows the electrical cords to be easily removed from the present invention prior to use. Additionally, the present invention facilitates the process of wrapping an electrical cord prior to storage. The present invention may further be utilized for storing accessories and items when not in use and to provide electrical power.